Paths that cross
by That wont stop the rain
Summary: Something is missing in Alex s life. The hospital is falling apart. Jo is the only one there. Rated T for language.


Alex stared at the pouring rain from his window, his mind full of recurring thoughts, his head feeling like it would explode any moment for all of the choices he´d made today. He had a life here, sort of, but something was missing in his life and he felt like he couldn´t get it if he stayed here. The hospital was falling apart, Meredith and Cristina didn´t even have time for him anymore, nor did Robbins, it felt nice to have Jo as a friend, but Alex just was another one of all of her friends, plus, she had a boyfriend. He felt completely and utterly miserable. He tried to focus on work issues only, but what was the point? He was tired of routine and he wanted his life to make sence. He had made a decision, he was leaving in less then a month and was selling his house.

He heard the door bell ring and rushed to the door to open it.

"Alex! Here you are. Um, I brought some beer. Can I come in?

"Yeah, sure, come in" He replied.

"I´ll leave the beer on the couch!" She said already getting there.

"God, it was an intense day in the hospital today, there were alot of victims in that fire today at the theater" She says

"I know. I say it on the news, that sucks" He says.

"You didn´t come today, what´s wrong" She asks.

"It was my day off and I had stuff to do" Peds paged him and he felt the urge to go but he called Robbins and explained the situation, and she said it was ok.

"What´s more important than your job?" She asks.

"Contracts" He mutters.

"That doesn´t say much but okay, are you feeling alright? you look tired"

"Seriously Jo, how can you be all bubbly and express no worry at the fact that the hospital is falling apart, I bet that in two weeks more they are going to start laying off staff, first the nurses, then the interns and then..."

"I do worry, but there is nothing I can do about it, if the hospital closes I´ll find another place, but it isn´t closed yet and I´m holding on on hope and you should too, you have been there like, what, 7 years? It´s like your second house" She says.

"Well, alot of shit can happen in 7 years, Jo"

"Alot of good things can happen too" She says raising her voice. "You met me there" She mutters.

"That´s true but sometimes the crap file can be bigger than the good outcomes" He says. "Although it was nice to meet you, to have someone to count on sometimes" He says.

"Whenever you need me, pal" She says laughing. Then her expression turned blank and serious. "You aren´t planning to move, are you" She asks feeling her heart starting to beat faster.

Alex looks down and let´s out a sigh.

"Alex, answer me"

"What am I going to do if the hospital closes, I have nothing else, I have to prepare myself" He says.

"Alex, please, I bet the hospital is going to be fine. Please don´t leave or don´t plan to leave or whatever you are doing. Please." She says.

"What difference does it make anyway, you are like the only one who has been here for me lately and I think it´s unfair for you because you´ve got problems of your own and a boyfriend" He says.

She sighs "We broke up"

"Wait, what, why?" He says.

"It´s a long story, I´ll explain it later. I came here to be with you cause´ believe it or not you are too my only friend in these moments and I really need a friend right now, so don´t start saying that you are leaving or whatever anytime soon, because I need my friend" She says.

"Jo, are you okay? I mean, about the Peckwell thing? do you wanna talk about it?"

"I´m fine just... Let´s have a beer and forget all of our problems for a little while" She says.

"Sounds like a plan" He says opening two bottles of beer sitting beside Jo in the couch she got him.

"Thank you" Alex mutters.

"For what exactly?" She asks back.

"Just... for being you, and for worrying and... stuff, thanks" He says looking straight into her dark brown eyes.

She grabs my hand and smiles.

YAYYYYYYY I LOVE WHERE THIS IS GOING. THANK YOU FOR READING.


End file.
